Hanon's Life
by mayaoneechan13
Summary: Luchia is pestering Hanon about Nagisa. How will Hanon respond? Oneshot. Takes place mid-Pure season. OOC warning.


_Buzzz_**…**

Hanon flipped open her cell phone. Another text from Luchia…

It read:

_So I texted Nagisa again this morning  
He said "I'm playing video games with friends and trying to think of a way to ask out Hanon"_

Hanon sighed. That boy was so pushy. She'd turned him down several times now. Luchia just didn't get the idea that even though she liked Nagisa, she didn't like him like _**that**_. She typed a response message, hoping Luchia would get the picture.

_Awwww  
But I have a problem with that_

She closed her cell phone and went back to reading a magazine. A short time later, her cell phone buzzed again. A new message from Luchia. She opened it.

_What's the problem_

_I guess she didn't get the hint…_ Hanon thought, then typed:

_It's just I don't see him as anything more than a friend…_

She pressed **Send** and waited.

_Buzzz…_

Once again, Luchia had responded.

_Noooooo :(_

Why did Luchia have to be like this? Hanon began typing again.

_Uh…why?_

Luchia simply replied with:

_:(_

"Oh, come on, Luchia!" Hanon thought aloud. She responded with:

_Why is that so bad?_

Luchia's response did not get any better.

_:'(_

Hanon began to get fed up with Luchia. She asked:

_Is it so bad to be honest?_

After a long time, Luchia responded with:

_No its not bad to be honest  
Its just Nagisa likes you and I think you'd look cute together_

Hanon knew how to answer this one. Luchia had attempted the same tactics several times before today.

_I know Nagisa likes me and I know you think we'd look cute together but I don't see him as anything more than a friend.I don't want to be mean about it._

Luchia was quick to respond. She said:

_You've never had a boyfriend before so you don't know what its like  
You might like it_

Hanon thought, _Luchia is so frustrating! Does she think she controls my life?_

Then she had an idea. She typed:

_I almost had a boyfriend  
Then he moved_

Hanon smiled at her own cleverness. Maybe Luchia would back off now.

However…

_How? Its yes or no girl_

So Luchia had forgotten. Hanon typed:

_Tarou-chan liked me and I liked him.  
He told me so right before he left for Germany._

She went back to reading her magazine.

_Buzzz…_

_What does Luchia want now? _Hanon thought. The message from Luchia read:

_It doesn't matter if it wasn't a real boyfriend_

Now Hanon was furious. How could Luchia be so thick? She simply didn't care about Hanon's feelings, it seemed. She decided not to respond.

_Buzzz…_

Luchia was not getting it. She had said:

_You and Nagisa should go out together  
you might change your mind_

Hanon decided to be straightforward. After all, it was in the advice column of the magazine she was reading. She typed:

_No. You can't pressure me into this. You know my feelings. I don't want to be mean about it, but you need to accept the facts._

Satisfied, Hanon returned to reading the magazine. But Luchia replied again…

_Give the guy a chance for once and stop acting like a jerk_

Hanon realized a rift was forming in her friendship with Luchia. She quickly replied:

_I'm sorry_

Luchia texted:

_no you aren't_

Hanon wondered, _Since when does Luchia control my emotions?_ and typed:

_I'm sorry im acting like a jerk but you know how I feel._

Luchia responded with:

_I just don't like it when people hurt my friend's feelings  
when you said you had fun at the concert with him, Masahiro, Rina, and me he thought that meant you liked him and wanted to date him_

Hanon thought, _Aren't I your friend too? Or…?_

She typed:

_I just need more time._

Then, to make Luchia happy, she added:

_Maybe a few more group dates and then I'll feel more comfortable. Maybe Kaito can come next time, too._

Hanon pressed **Send **and waited again.

Luchia replied:

_:)_

Hanon smiled. Now Luchia might back off. She typed:

_=D_

Luchia replied:

_So we're cool now? :)_

Hanon wondered how she didn't get the message, even now.

She texted:

_Yep =D_

Luchia replied:

_Yay!! :)_

Hanon laughed at Luchia's enthusiasm. She responded with:

_Lol xD_

However, even with her joy that they wouldn't become enemies, Hanon still felt unsure about Nagisa.


End file.
